A Wish on a Shooting Star
by Divine Angel of Shadows
Summary: Sakura's father is forcing her to marry a prince after her sixteenth birthday. She feels trapped and most of all, she's seeing all her dreams shatter right in front of her. Yet when she meets a boy in the forest, everything changes...including her.
1. First Encounter

Hey-Hey! This is one of my first Card Captor Sakura fic ever so please be nice on your reviews. I'll accept flames if you have any.  
  
This is basically an alternate reality fic. The story takes place in the kingdom of Erkelle where Sakura's father is the king and she the princess. When she meets a strange boy in the forest outside the palace walls, her whole life changes. He becomes her one and only shining star in her life of darkness.  
  
Wells, I'll stop yapping now. Here's chapter 1. Please review.  
  
Chapter 1: First Encounter  
  
Two pools of emerald glanced up to the clear morning sky. Today was the day. Tomorrow her life would never be the same as it was yesterday. No more freedom of choosing for herself, no more freedom. Her father's ambitions were trapping her inside a cage, just like a bird. She felt trapped. The serene lake underneath her balcony was no longer the place she looked at as a beautiful and relaxing scenery; filled with happiness. It was now one more reason for her to want to cry her eyes out. Something inside her was jabbing at her heart, shredding it to pieces.  
  
" Princess Sakura? May I come in?" A gentle female voice echoed from behind the closed door of her room.  
  
Sighing, Sakura put on her mask of lies once more. " Yes, just a minute." She called out, quickly running towards the door and opened it. A beautiful young girl with waist-long black hair stood behind it, her hands neatly folded over her dark pink, lacy dress. Her brown eyes sparkled as her full rosy lips formed a smile.  
  
" Princess, your father has sent me here to tell you the first suitor will be arriving soon." The girl reported, bowing.  
  
Sakura had to smile. " Madison, please, call me Sakura. None of that title stuff; I'm just Sakura."  
  
" Yes, of course, Prin...I mean, Sakura. Would you like anything?"  
  
Sakura walked passed her and said, not turning around to face Madison, " No, that will be all. If my father needs me, I'll be in the forest outside the palace gates. "  
  
Before Madison could reply, she walked down the hall and the marble stairs. Pushing the main doors open, Sakura's lungs filled with various smells of flowers and summer aromas. Deeply inhaling, she stepped out.  
  
On her way down to the main gates, she laughed to herself. She should be happy and celebrating today; it was her sixteenth birthday. For as long as she remembered, she wanted to turn sixteen. She expected a big ball in her honor, where she would meet that special guy she dreamed of as a child. He would sweep her off her feet and all of the problems from her life would disappear in his strong embrace and charming smile. Yet on this special day her heart ached with emptiness and sorrow. None of her wishes came true - only her worst nightmares. Her father, the king of Erkelle, has chosen this occasion for her to find a husband; in other words a snobby prince to marry and become queen. Sakura's eyes sparkled with minor signs of tears under the bright sun. With that simple decision he's made, all her dreams and hopes for that special guy were shattered. No longer could she lay in bed looking out to the night sky....waiting for a shooting star to make a wish or just laying awake, fantasying that some day true love would find her.  
  
The cool breeze ruffled her forest green gown in its mighty force. Sakura looked around. Trees and bushes already surrounded her. Birds sang happily into the dense morning air, joining the rhythms of nature. A small dirt path lay ahead of her, coiling around batches of trees like a snake.  
  
As she got deeper and deeper into the forest, Sakura couldn't help but notice it get darker. Glancing up, she saw the thick trees blocking out the sunlight. Shadows lurked around her, whispering secrets best forgotten. Her heartbeat fastened. She had never planned on going in this far, yet she seemed to have lost track of time.  
  
Hugging her shaking body, Sakura could have sworn she saw something moving in the nearby bush. Stepping away, her eyes narrowed on it, trying to make out what could be behind it.  
  
Whatever it is, maybe it can help to take me out of this misery, she thought angrily.  
  
Yet....something was just not right. This couldn't be any wild animal. If it were, it would have attacked by now. It was something other than that. Slowly inching towards it, she knelt down before it. Sucking in her breath, Sakura's hand reached to part it. What she saw made her gasp. A boy no older than seventeen or eighteen was lying behind it, coiled up under a navy blue cape. He was sleeping! Smiling in relief, she crawled over next to his dormant body, just staring at him. His clothes were nothing a price would wear; they seemed too simple for that. It was just a black shirt outlined in silver thread and black pants. His dark brown hair ruffled in the calming wind, covering his forehead. He's so handsome, she thought. His face was outlined with a strong and firm jawbone, just as his lips formed into a light smile. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was good.  
  
Suddenly his brown eyes shot open. Sitting up, he looked Sakura in the eyes. Neither knew what to say. Both were lost in the same dream. He was the first to break the silence.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
Sakura finally found the voice inside her to answer. " Me? Who are YOU?" She challenged.  
  
The boy looked down on the ground. " Who I am doesn't matter...it's not important. Why were you watching me?" He questioned, his stern eyes narrowing on her.  
  
Sakura swiftly stood up and brushed off her gown of the fallen leaves. Turning away, she replied icily," I'm sorry but it's kind of hard not to notice you. But since you make it seem like such a crime, I'm leaving now. Goodbye, stranger. " For a strange reason, it pained her to say goodbye to him. She couldn't understand it; she didn't even know him.  
  
" The name is Lee."  
  
" What?" She spun around, facing his beautiful eyes once more.  
  
He smiled. " I said my name is Lee."  
  
" Oh, well...it's nice to meet you, Lee. I'm Sakura. Once again, I'm sorry for disturbing your nap, and goodbye."  
  
Lee took her hand in his and held her back. " Can I see you again? I mean, if this is freaking you out, I understand. I'm not sure why, but I just feel like I've known you forever..."  
  
Something flew over her spirits. She couldn't explain it; it was a nice feeling of security and belonging. His touch was so warm and comforting....and those eyes of his...she could drown in their depths. Thinking about it for a second, she decided it wouldn't hurt to see him again.  
  
" Sure, why not? I'd love to stay and chat, but my father is probably expects me back. I've wondered off to far anyway....." Sakura said, her breath caught just by looking at him.  
  
Lee's smile widened. " Alright. See you around, Sakura."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking at her reflection in the oval mirror on the wall of her quarters, Sakura sighed. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a gorgeous snow-white dress decorated with white pearls and lacy sleeves. A thin, silver crown rested on top of her head, holding flocks of her chestnut brown hair in place, with only two strands spiraling down each side of her oval face. Her mother would have been proud of her.....if she was still with her. Shaking her head, she pushed those sad thoughts away. She had to be happy..or at least try to. An image of Lee flashed before her eyes, instantly putting a smile on her face.  
  
A knock on the door rendered though her thoughts.  
  
" Princess, Prince Arthur has arrived. Your father wishes for you to come into the ball room." Madison's voice called out.  
  
A loud sigh escaped Sakura's lips. No matter how much she wanted to be with Lee at this moment, she had to face a day of torture meeting some price. Yet these were her father's wishes and she wouldn't disappoint him. She wasn't making promises, but she'd at least meet the prince.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Wells, here's Chapter 1 for you! Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and if I get more than 5 I'll continue this ficcy.  
  
~ Angel ~ 


	2. Secrets

FALL BREAK RULES!!!!  
  
I apologize for not updating in so long, I was on vocation to North Carolina. It was awesome, I got to see the Smoky Mountains and I actually hiked up to the tallest one. But I'll stop rambling about it not, I'm sure you guys don't really care. LOL  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. At first I didn't know where this fic was going, but now I kinda do.  
  
Well, here's chapter 2:  
  
" Princess, it is my highest honor to meet you." A young man said, bowing and kissing Sakura's hand. His coal black eyes looked up at hers, not breaking contact.  
  
All she could do was smile.  
  
An elderly mad walked up to her, smiling warmly at the prince. His blue robes dragged behind him as he walked. " Sakura, I want you to be nice to him. Now show him around the palace for a while and remember, be nice." He whispered into his daughter's ear, turning his attention back to the raven- haired prince.  
  
Slightly nodding in agreement, Sakura sighed. She had to admit, Prince Arthur was handsome. Yet she couldn't force herself to fall in love with someone just because of his looks and charm. There had to be a much deeper connection...something the two could build on. Just from one glance she knew Arthur was not that guy.  
  
" Prince Arthur, would you like to see the grounds?" She asked in a sweet voice. Or maybe pack up and go home, she suggested in her mind.  
  
He smiled widely, taking her hand in his," I'd love that, Princess."  
  
Stop touching my hand, she wanted to scream at him. But what could she do? It was her duty as a princess to obey her father's wishes and marry after her sixteenth birthday. When Lee touched her hand like that......it was a different feeling. It was something she didn't mind at all. Actually, she liked having her hand in his strong, protective one. If only he was here instead of HIM, she thought, looking at the man in front of her.  
  
" This is going to be a very long day..." She quietly muttered under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Somewhere in the gardens~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura could only listen and pretend she was interested. In the hour they spent together, Prince Arthur couldn't stop talking about the kingdom he would inherit if he were to marry a princess such as herself. He was trying to impress her with tales and myths....she wasn't looking for that.  
  
" There are so many lakes by the castle. It says in various books that in one of our forest there lay a magic oasis. Do you think such a thing exists?" He asked, his eyes anxiously looking at her, trapping her.  
  
This is so boring, Sakura thought. She hated doing this! She hated talking to him; she hated looking at him! She hated her father for making her doing this. It just wasn't fair. Why should she have to marry a stranger just because she's a princess? It wasn't right. Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore, she thought as she vigorously stood up, taking her hand out of Arthur's.  
  
" What's wrong princess? Did I say something?" He worryingly asked.  
  
" No, it's nothing you did. I don't feel too good.....now if you'd please excuse me, I'd like to back to the palace and rest. It was nice meeting you, Prince Arthur." Sakura said, quickly walking away, leaving the dazzled prince in the gardens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Sakura? Where's the prince?"  
  
" He's still in the gardens, father." She replied, preparing to go up the marble stairs.  
  
The king stopped her, looking sternly at her. " You just left him there? Really, Sakura, I thought I'd raised you better than that. How could you just do that?"  
  
Sakura has had enough. " Father, this is not fair! I don't want to meet any princes who only care about getting kingdoms and power! When I do fall in love, I want it to be special.....with someone I really care for, not a stranger!"  
  
" Love? Is that all you care about? Your mother and I were forced to marry and believe me, neither of us wanted to. But in time we learned to love each other. This is how the kingdom can be saved from unworthy rulers....I only want what's best for you."  
  
" What's best for me now is to be left alone! I don't want to marry anyone, not Arthur, not anyone!" She screamed.  
  
" I will not hear of this! If you want to be the queen of Erkelle, then you will listen to me and marry Arthur. Is that clear?" Her father coolly asked.  
  
Sakura's eyes shot to the floor, tears forming. " Well maybe I don't want to be the queen, father. Did that ever cross your mind? Maybe I don't want any of this!" She yelled, motioning at the riches of the palace.  
  
" Nonsense, Sakura."  
  
" No, it's true. I'm sick of all this. I want a normal life."  
  
The king stood up from his throne. Slowly walking up to his daughter, he placed his hand on her shoulder. " If I hear another word of this, I will arrange for you to marry Arthur in a few weeks." He stated, glaring at her.  
  
Bitter tears streamed down her cheeks. This was so not fair! She wanted none of this! Sucking in everything she was about to throw at her father, she ran. She ran out of the castle. There was no way she was going to marry Prince Arthur.  
  
" Sakura! Sakura! Where are you going?"  
  
She heard her father yell after her. None of it mattered. She didn't care. She just had to get away.  
  
" Oh mother, why did you have to leave me? I need your guidance!" She whispered though her rapid gasps for air and continuous sobs. Before she realized it, Sakura wound up somewhere in the middle of the forest, hoping and praying to see Lee again. She needed to gaze upon his beautiful eyes and see his strong features.  
  
Sakura collapsed on her knees, allowing her tears to control her. She didn't understand why she was crying. The tears just wouldn't stop coming.  
  
" You're ruining your dress, you know that, right?"  
  
Glancing up, she saw a familiar figure standing over her, smiling.  
  
" Lee?"  
  
" The one and only!" He replied, taking hold of her shaking body and pulling her up.  
  
Sakura felt her face flush. He was so different from that Arthur prince....he wasn't a prince, that's what she liked about him. He was just a normal boy.  
  
Brushing her tears away, Lee smiled," What could be bothering a beautiful girl like you on such a beautiful day?" He asked, his charming smile widening.  
  
Sakura had to laugh. Now that he asked, she did feel kind of stupid crying for no reason at all.  
  
" It's nothing important..." She whispered but before she knew it, she was telling him everything starting from the death of her mother to her father forcing her to marry. Lee listened patiently, never interrupting. When she was finished, more tears found their way.  
  
Lee wrapped his arm around her, trying to calm her down. " It will be okay, Sakura....I know it will. Everything will work out." He smothered.  
  
" No it won't! Nothing will ever be okay with me!" She choked out, burying her face in his chest.  
  
It seemed like hours passed before she stopped. During all that time Lee stayed by her side, trying to calm her. To her own surprise, Sakura felt like she could tell him everything. It was as if she'd known him since she was born, yet that couldn't be possible.......or could it?  
  
Jerking her head away from Lee's chest, she looked into his deep brown eyes. She has seen them before, but where? It wasn't when she first met him, but sometime before that.....  
  
" What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, smiling.  
  
Sakura looked away. " Oh, um, no, it's just....I keep getting the feeling that I've known you for a very long time. I don't know how to explain it exactly...."  
  
" I feel the same way. But it can't be possible, I mean, you're a princess and I'm - " Lee started saying but stopped suddenly, as if he'd almost said too much.  
  
" What Lee? I'm a princess and you're who? Tell me." Sakura demanded, standing up and brushing the grass off her dress. The stains were going to be there for good.  
  
Lee stood up also, taking her hand in his. " Sakura, I can't do that."  
  
" Why not? You practically know everything about me and I know nothing of you."  
  
" It doesn't matter. It's not important. I need to get going now." He quickly spat out and ran towards the break in the thick woods and disappeared.  
  
" It does matter, Lee......" Sakura wistfully whispered into the warm wind. As fast as it came out of her lips, the wind snatched it and carried it far away into the depths of the forest. She couldn't explain it, but when Lee left like that, she felt hurt. She wanted them to be good friends, and yet he wasn't telling her anything about himself. His name is all she knew.  
  
Stop being so selfish, she told herself. Yet that nagging feeling that he was hiding something was there and grew stronger with every passing second.  
  
" What is it that you don't want me to find out, Lee?" She whispered, her eyes still glued to the last place she'd seen him. " Do you think if I know I won't care for you?" She asked, hoping for him to come back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~At the palace~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura slowly crept up the massive stairs. Tiptoeing down the lengthy hall she opened the door to her room and gently shut it behind her. She made it. At least today she wasn't going to get another lecture from her father.  
  
She glanced at the reflection in the mirror. She was a mess. Her once white dress was covered in grass and mud stains. Her hair was wild, each strand out of its proper place.  
  
Something rattled outside. Snapping her head in the direction of the noise, Sakura gasped.  
  
" Sakura, it's been a while, girl. It's time for me to take what's mine......" A cloaked female hoarsely said, stepping towards her.  
  
" W.....Who are you? How did you get up here?" Sakura stammered nervously, stepping back. Her back felt the surface of the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lee felt a growing uneasy feeling in his stomach. Sakura was in trouble, something just told him that.  
  
" Lee, what's with you?" A soft voice asked.  
  
Lee turned towards its source. A raven-haired girl about Sakura's age stood there, her black eyes locking with his.  
  
" Tiara, I need your help. I think Sakura's in danger."  
  
" Who's Sakura?"  
  
" It's not important right now. We need to go." Lee decided.  
  
Tiara shrugged and smiled. " Alright, whatever, brother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[ A/N - That's the end of chapter 2. Please review and give me your comments. The more reviews, the faster the updates.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~ Angel ~ 


	3. Lost

Thanks for the reviews; they're very inspirational. But there were obviously some misunderstandings. Then thing about Li (sorry I misspelled his name, I thought it didn't really matter about the spelling, I mean, it sounds the same either way) having a sister, well, on that, I thought: hey, this is fanfiction, so why not give him a sister. Besides, it all ties in with my plot, as you all will see later on. Aside from that, everything else seemed all right.  
  
I see these done all the time, so lets make a review challenge. Lets see....how about 20 by October 17? Hope you guys make it...  
  
The always-loved disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Never have; never will.  
  
Chapter 3: Lost  
  
" LET ME GO! " Sakura angrily scolded at the woman as she swung her over her broad shoulder. Chanting something under her breath, the woman firmed up her hold on Sakura. A silvery yellow glow appeared and surrounded them. It swiftly changed to blue, circular particles and swirled around them until everything blacked out for Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere else~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two figures on a pair of white horses rode into the darkening horizon. The harsh winds beat against their cloaked bodies, trying to rip them off. Tree branches made tortured sounds as they scraped against small, wooden houses in the valley.  
  
" So tell me, Li, who is this Sakura girl I keep hearing about?" Tiara asked, tightening her hold on the rains.  
  
Li's eyes glanced up at the sky. Taking a deep breath, he began," She is someone I met not too long ago. She's great: smart, beautiful, easy to talk to.....everything...."  
  
Tiara laughed. " Be careful, with all your daydreaming about her, you might fall off the horse or ride into a tree."  
  
Li smiled slightly. He knew she was right. He thought way too much about Sakura, he knew it. Yet she was a wonderful thing to think about....just one glance at her and he was the happiest guy on the planet. The way her deep, brown hair shaped around her face....the way her gorgeous green eyes shimmered under sunlight....  
  
" Um, Lee..did you hear what I said?" Tiara's annoyed voice entered his ears.  
  
Quickly snapping out of his trance, he replied, " No."  
  
Tiara rolled her eyes. She had to meet this Sakura her brother was so hung up on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
" Where are we? Why did you bring me here? Who are you?" Sakura demanded, folding her arms and glaring at the cloaked woman.  
  
The woman walked over to the window in the small cottage she was now in. " This is not easy for me to say, girl. I brought you here to get some privacy, that's all. What you are about to hear is true." She paused. " My name is Aral. Don't take me as the bad guy in the picture. It is my duty to your dead mother to tell you this......." She explained further, slowly bringing up her hands and removing the cloak. Beautiful, black curls fell over her shoulders. Her brown eyes had a mysterious glare to them; as if they contained countless secrets within their mighty stare. Aral had pale white skin, with only a shimmer of rose on her high cheekbones.  
  
Sakura had to gasp; she'd imagined this woman to be an old lady.  
  
Aral's full lips turned into a smile. " I see my appearance surprised you. Not to worry though, I get that a lot these days." She leisurely strolled over to her, touching Sakura's hair. " You haven't changed much, you know. I see you just like you are now in my dreams...." Her eyes glittered in tears. " It's a shame.....your destiny was already picked for you and so was the day you draw in your last breath..."  
  
Sakura snatched her hand away. " What are you talking about?"  
  
Shutting her eyes, Aral's smile faded. " You must not develop feelings for him. Heed my warning, Princess. Stay away from him."  
  
" Whom are you talking about?"  
  
Aral ignored her question. " The closer you get to him, the closer you get to your death, Sakura. I do not know of any other way to say this....please listen and believe me. I realize you already do care for him and that's my fault. I should have told you sooner. For that I apologize."  
  
Sakura turned her back towards Aral. Was she talking about.....about Li? The closer she gets to him the closer she gets to her death. What was that supposed to mean? Lee would never hurt her; she knew that. Somehow she just knew.  
  
" There is going to be a great ball in your honor soon. Do not go. Your end lies there."  
  
Sakura vigorously shook her head. " Stop it! Just stop! You are obviously crazy! I want to go back to my room....take me there, now!" She angrily ordered.  
  
" I am not crazy. I have dreams....in them I see many things, most are bad...."  
  
" What kind of things?" Sakura asked, trying to control her enraging temper.  
  
Aral opened her eyes and folded her arms across her chest; inhaling. " I keep seeing you in complete darkness....crying. You look like you've lost everything dear to you, as if you have nothing left to live for. The one thing you keep repeating, it's unclear to me still. 'You mustn't leave me, please, I need you ' you keep saying through your rapid sobs. I do not know who you are talking about, yet I know exactly what happens next...." She hastily stopped.  
  
" You are crazy....you're crazy....." Sakura whispered. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. This Aral obviously hit her head on something hard, and now she was suffering the side affects.  
  
" I hear you scream. Then - "  
  
" STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" Sakura yelled, sharply turning towards her.  
  
Aral continued. " Next everything blurs out, yet I still hear your last scream echoing though my ears. Whatever happens that night - you don't live though it, Sakura. Heed my warning and take into consideration what I have said here."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. This strange woman was describing...her death? Why would she even bother warning her if it were true? And why was Sakura ' supposed to die '? How? When? Why? Endless questions rang though her head, scattering all of her thoughts in opposite directions from one another.  
  
" Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
Aral thought a moment. Walking over to a wooden table in the middle of the small room, she leaned against it.  
  
" Is Li that guy I'm supposed to stay away from?" Sakura kept asking.  
  
Silence.  
  
" Well, if he is, let me tell you something; I will not do that. Do you know why? He is the only bright thing I have in my life right now. Whenever I'm with him.....I just feel so alive, so happy. Just one look at him takes all of my troubles away. I will not give that up because you say I have to." Sakura looked down and smiled. " And you know, even if what you say is true, I'd much rather die than not see him."  
  
" I'm sorry you feel that way, Sakura, I really am...." Aral quietly whispered. " I now see what you mother meant; you're just as stubborn as she is. I can't say I didn't try to save you, I really did. You chose not to listen. Go then, go and be happy with him. Go towards your own destruction. I won't stop you."  
  
Sakura hesitated. What if all this was true? What if she really should....no, she was letting Aral's superstitions get to her. There was just no way any of this could be true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Madison, could you tell my daughter to come down and see me. There are some things I need to talk to her about." The king ordered to the girl kneeling below him.  
  
Madison remained quiet. How could she say that Sakura was missing?  
  
" What is it?" The king asked, narrowing his harsh eyes on her.  
  
" Your majesty, there may be a little problem......Princess Sakura never showed up. When I came down to her quarters tonight, everything was untouched, as if she was never there....." She began, trembling.  
  
The king shut his eyes. " Gather up a search party. I want these grounds searched form top to bottom. Find my daughter at once." He ordered.  
  
" Yes, of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How do I always get myself into these things, Sakura irritably thought, stepping over the rocks on the small, dirt road. She had no idea where she was or where she was heading. After she left that strange house, she realized she had no idea of where she was. From the looks of it, she was no longer near the palace. Everything looked so disserted; so old.  
  
An eerie feeling grew inside her stomach. If she said everything she heard today didn't scare her, she'd be lying. It did; it scared her so much, she almost believed it. It's not every day some crazy woman kidnaps you just to tell you to stay away from the one person you want to be with.  
  
Raising up her dress and stepping over the tree root, Sakura's feet tangled up in the dress, making her loose balance. Angrily she pulled herself up on her feet once more and with a single swipe of her arms, tore off half of the dress, making it shorter. Now that it was up to her knees, she continued walking deeper into the woods. It was already getting dark. The forest seemed to get darker and scarier with every step she took.  
  
Sakura shuddered. The temperature rapidly dropped a few degrees. She could already see her exhausted breath. Glancing up at the tall, dark trees, she saw hundreds of yellow eyes following her; watching her every move. Ever since she was little she never liked owls and now they surrounded her. Inhaling deeply, she sighed. This was turning to be one hell of a birthday. She laughed at herself. Here was a princess, all dirty and messy, trying to find her way home, where she'd be even unhappier and lost.  
  
" How pathetic." She whispered.  
  
An owl hooted in the distance, making Sakura turn her attention to a large rock on the side of the road. She'd already passed it twice. She was lost, yet most importantly; she'd lost her will to keep going.  
  
[ A/N - Wells, that's it for the third chappie. So Sakura is having a bad day, what else can go wrong? *Evil Smile* You have no idea.....I have an evil plot planned out and I'm sure by the end of the fic you're going to hate me....heh - heh.....  
  
Wow, this chapter was 12 pages long.....  
  
Please review and give me your input. I like constructive criticism, so please give me your full opinion.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~ Angel ~ 


	4. AN

A/N:  
  
Sorry, but this isn't a chapter of the story. The reason I haven't updated in so long is, of course, school. Lately my teachers have been piling up homework and projects on me and I don't really have any free time. I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can, but I'm not making promises. Perhaps sometime next week if I don't have too much work to do. Please be patient and remember, I appreciate all of your reviews. You guys are great! Thanks.  
  
~ Angel ~ 


	5. The Powers Within

I apologize for not updating! Please don't hate me! *Gets down on her knees and clasps her hands together* Please don't hate me! I was swamped by schoolwork and had no time for writing! *Continues begging*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Divine Angel of Shadows never has, does not, and never will own CCS. Get it though your thick heads already, lawyers! I'm not making any money off this, just writing for the pleasure of my soul and the ability to play around with the characters, that's all. Now leave me alone! *Hides under table*  
  
Chapter 5: The Powers Within  
  
"Find my daughter. I want you to search every little part of this forest, look under every rock, under every bush. Just find her before she gets hurt!" The king impatiently ordered the ten soldiers standing in front of him. Tapping his horse on the sides, he led the search.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She has to be around here somewhere..."  
  
"Li, how do you know Sakura's lost?" Tiara asked, pulling the reins a bit. Her horse immediately turned left, following Li's.  
  
Li took a deep breath. He knew this would sound crazy; it did so, even to him. " I just have this feeling. I'm not going to overlook it."  
  
His eyes wandered everywhere - from the tallest hills to the depths of the forest. Sakura was nowhere in sight. The darkness was creeping up much too fast. It was as if it was alive, slowly claiming the forest into its realm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn it....." Sakura angrily growled, stepping over a large tree root and tripping in the process. Falling flat on her back, she shut her eyes. This one turning into one interesting night. Aside from being lost, she had this feeling. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like something was watching her. Jolting up, she glanced around. Nothing. Nothing but the peering eyes of owls and the darkness wrapping around her more and more with every passing minute.  
  
She had no idea how long she just sat there on the wet grass. It seemed like hours passed. She was feeling so lonely now. Her imagination was getting the best of her. Even as a child Sakura hated being alone in the dark, and yet here she was, alone, in a forest, at night. ~What a coincidence... ~ She thought, getting up on her feet again.  
  
The one thing she hated more than darkness was old, abandoned ruins. Smiling out of pure sympathy for herself, she looked straightforward ahead of her. There they were, ruins. Piles of rocks and pillars with only a small entering in them she could fit though.  
  
Something was drawing her towards those ruins. Some force took control of her body, making her walk up to the entrance.  
  
" Oh, how wonderful." She said sarcastically as her legs walked inside.  
  
Not to her surprise, everything inside was dark, in the exception of a glowing sphere a few feet away from her. Walking up to it, she looked inside. Something or someone was floating in it; Sakura could see the shape of a person. Perhaps someone was imprisoned inside that sphere? Shrugging, she kept looking around.  
  
A shimmering object caught her eye. Reaching for it, Sakura saw it was a beautiful silver bracelet, engraved with emeralds. As soon as her hands removed it from the rock near the sphere, everything around her began to shake and rumble.  
  
Running outside, Sakura turned her head. The old ruins collapsed, sending a great cloud of debrie up in the night sky.  
  
Sighing, she whispered," That was too close for comfort..."  
  
Before starting to walk away, she saw someone in the distance. Now that she looked into the darkness more, she saw two figures on horses heading towards her. Maybe they could tell her where to go.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me - " She began but stopped.  
  
The person on the first horse was no one other than Li. The other was a girl she had never seen.  
  
"Li!" She cried out happily, running towards him.  
  
He jumped off his horse. Catching Sakura in his arms, the two just stood there, in each other's arms.  
  
" I'm sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but shouldn't we get out of this forest?" Tiara asked.  
  
Li laughed. " You're right. Sakura, this is my sister, Tiara." He said, pointing at her.  
  
Sakura smiled in response.  
  
"I am so glad to see you, Li! I know this sounds dumb, but I was lost out here for the whole evening. Wait, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Well..." Li began, but was cut off.  
  
" My bro here, had this 'feeling' that you were in some danger. So we went out on this wild adventure to find you and guess what? He was actually right. Imagine that for a change." Tiara laughed, punching Li in the side lightly.  
  
Li rolled his eyes.  
  
Sakura would have laughed with Tiara, but what she saw behind them didn't make her smile, only frown. Her father's search party was coming towards them.  
  
In an instant soldiers rushed out from everywhere, grabbing Li and Tiara and seizing them.  
  
" Hey, let go of me!" Tiara growled at the soldier who was holding her by her arms. She tried to wiggle out from his strong grasp, but had no such luck. She glanced at Sakura for help.  
  
Sakura ran up to them. "Soldier, let go of them immediately!" She commanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess, I have direct orders to capture and imprison your kidnappers." He answered.  
  
"Kidnappers?" Tiara yelled.  
  
"Imprison?" Lee re asked to make sure he heard him right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Palace~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father, let them go! Li and Tiara did not kidnap me!" Sakura begged her father, who was sitting in his throne, looking sternly at his daughter.  
  
"They are kidnappers, Sakura. They will be punished."  
  
"Punished?"  
  
"Yes. Hanged tomorrow afternoon. No one kidnaps the princess and gets away with it." The king sternly stated.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. Li was going to die because of her. That Aral was wrong. She said that by staying with Li Sakura would be the one to die. Funny how the events shifted.  
  
"Father, for the last time, they did not kidnap me...."  
  
"Then what? You just disappeared out of your bedroom without anyone seeing you leave?"  
  
~Well, that is actually true....~ she thought, but kept her mouth shut. What could she tell him? Some woman transported her someplace where she told her she would soon die? That would go well.  
  
The king continued," I will hear no more of this, Sakura. Your disobedience has caused me enough problems as it is. Tomorrow I better not hear a word of this."  
  
Sakura angrily spun around on her heel, heading out of the main room. Running up the stairs, she threw herself on her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*Later that night~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Slowly pushing the door open, Sakura stepped out of her room, looking left and right. No one was there. Good.  
  
Going down the stairs, she turned right and entered another lengthy hallway. Walking up to stairs sloping downward, Sakura looked around once more. No guards were on duty tonight. Continuing on her way down, the lights began dimming. With every step she took it got darker and darker. She pulled her gown tighter around her. It was often cold down in the dungeon.  
  
Her eyes stopped at the figure sitting up against the brick wall, looking out the small window by the ceiling at the full moon. She smiled. How handsome Li was under the moonlight. Flocks of his dark brown hair seemed to reflect the light. His gorgeous eyes shimmered. Hesitating before approaching him, she walked up to the metal bars between them.  
  
"Li..."  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
"I am so sorry this happened, Li. I had no idea my father would do this, not to mention disbelieve me...I'm sorry." Sakura whispered, kneeling down next to him. This was all her fault.  
  
Li turned his head away. " You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault."  
  
Sakura glanced at Tiara. She was soundly sleeping on the straw on the floor. It made Sakura angry seeing her friends treated this way. Reaching into the small pocket in her gown, she pulled out a key. Putting it in and opening the heavy metal door, but before she completely turned the key, Li stopped her by placing his hand on hers.  
  
"I don't want you doing this. Your father is angry enough with you as it is. This would only hurt you." He said quietly.  
  
"But - "  
  
"Sakura, believe me when I say this. I don't care what happens to me tomorrow. All my life I have been miserable. When I was just a young boy my mother passed away, and soon afterwards, my father left. I was left to live with my uncle." He began.  
  
Sakura stared into his eyes." But what about Tiara?"  
  
Li glanced over at Tiara's sleeping form, smiling. " We are not related. But she's as close to me as a real sister would be, perhaps even closer. From the day we met, I knew she would be the only one who understands me."  
  
Sakura was about to say something, but he put his index finger on her lips, silencing her. " But I was wrong. She's not the only one who understands me. For a princess, you are pretty unhappy yourself. You have everything I ever dreamed of, so why are you so miserable?" He asked.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. Li had no idea what he was talking about. There was nothing good about being a princess, only balls, plans, and more plans. She could never make her own decisions. It's not how it worked.  
  
Before she could reply, a wicked laugh filled the air. Both Sakura and Li jolted up, glancing around them. Tiara's sleepy head lifted up, instantly waking up as she saw the princess.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked offensively.  
  
Sakura felt a sharp jab of pain in her wrist. Looking down, she saw the bracelet she found earlier glowing as it tightened around her wrist. Crying out in pain, she tried taking it off. It didn't budge. It was as if it was permanently glued on to her hand.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Li asked, concern flowing though his voice.  
  
" No, this bracelet...I can't take it off....it hurts......" She managed to say. The glow doubled as it slowly raised her off her feet into the air. She kept getting higher and higher up until she could almost touch the ceiling.  
  
"Sakura!" Li yelled, jumping to his feet.  
  
Fearfully looking down, Sakura winced in pain as the bracelet jabbed into her skin.  
  
[A/N-  
  
So? What did you think? Was this enough for you to forgive me for not updating in like a month? *Hopefully looks at the readers*  
  
Review please. You guys and your reviews are what keep me going with fics. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Love ya,  
  
~ Angel ~ 


	6. Tangled Roots

I really wasn't planning on writing anything this week, with school and all, but my opinion's changed. I see that this story is liked, and I'll gladly hurry up with the updates. I'm glad you guys like this, so keep on readin'! =^_^=  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only time I'd ever own CCS, is of course, in my dreams. Seriously though, why do we have to keep writing these? It's not like anyone actually reads them, but we know we don't own the shows we write about. I mean, come on! It's not necessary.  
  
Moving on.....  
  
Chapter 6: Tangled Roots  
  
"Sakura! Hold on, I'll get you down!" Li cried out, grabbing two of the metal bars, trying his hardest to bend them, or do anything to get out of that cell. It was no use. He wasn't even strong enough to break off the lock. Slamming his fist into the wall, he shut his eyes, calming his now enraged temper.  
  
"What's that on her wrist?" Tiara asked, facing her brother. "Maybe if we can somehow get that off, then - "  
  
Li interrupted before she could find. "Whatever it is, that's what's holding her up."  
  
A moan escaped Sakura's lips. "Somebody get me down! I don't do well with heights, not to mention freaky happenings like this!"  
  
The bracelet tightened its grip on her wrist. The feeling was now undeniable - it was cutting into her skin. Her eyes glanced at the entrance to the dungeon. Lights were shining at the top of the spiral stairs, coming down more and more. What if that was her father? Or one of the guards? She'd definitely be in trouble if anyone caught her down here with the prisoners, having the key that could open the doors at any time. Then she'd have to marry Prince Author. She shuddered at the thought of him. He wasn't bad looking, but childish. He had always gotten what he wanted and knew nothing of the real world; of the harshness and disappointments.  
  
"Hello? Who's down here?" A female voice called out from beyond the door. It slowly opened and revealed a raven-haired girl in her nightgown of dark red. "Princess? What are you ....what...why are you down here?"  
  
A rather large pile of bricks lifted off Sakura's chest and mind. It was only one of the servants.  
  
"Meilin! You cannot tell my father you saw me - AAAHHHHHH!" The bracelet's light dimmed down as soon as she began talking. Sakura collapsed down on the cold ground once more. "Owww....." She whispered, holding her wrist as the sharp jabs of pain seemed to be slowly going away from her sides and chest. Whatever had raised her, it was in the bracelet itself. It seemed alive; feeding off her energy.  
  
Meilin nodded. She couldn't draw her eyes off that boy. It was as if they were glued on him.  
  
Meilin's POV  
  
"Li, it's best if you leave. I'll go back up to my room. Father will never know it was me who let you guys go. Please, go." Sakura begged, withdrawing from the hug.  
  
Before Li could protest, Tiara walked between the two, taking Li by his hand.  
  
" Come on, we need to go. Uncle will be worried enough as it is." She said, still keeping her eyes on Meilin.  
  
"We should try to figure out what that was...des, we should at least - "  
  
" No, she's right. Sakura interrupted. " I'm fine." She said, looking down her arm. Her entire wrist was red and bruised. Pushing it behind her back, she smiled. " Li, come on. Go. I'll be fine. Just keep following this passage, after a few minutes it will lead you out to the back of the castle. You can go straightforward or turn onto the road; it makes no difference. Both will take you to the forest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The silver beams of moonlight seeped though the opened window into the dark room, casting shadows over the sleeping figure below them.  
  
*******Dream*********  
  
" Mommy!" A young Sakura cried out, running up to a beautiful woman and throwing her arms around her.  
  
The woman smiled warmly. "Sakura, happy birthday, honey. She said, planting a big kiss on her daughter's cheek.  
  
Sakura lightened up with happiness. This is exactly what she needed to live though her life as a princess. With her mother there with her, she could somehow ignore the constant pressures and be happy. Her mother was the person she loved more than life it self.  
  
Suddenly black clouds surrounded everything. Thunder roared in the sky, howling. Sakura covered her ears. Out of nowhere, her mother began disappearing.  
  
Sakura noticed she was no longer a child, but her normal, sixteen -year-old self once more. Reaching out to grab her mother's hand, she cried out, fresh tears brimmed her emerald eyes, threatening to spill," Mother! NO! Please......"  
  
The image of her mother completely faded away.  
  
" Please...mother, don't leave me all alone again....." Sakura whispered though her hoarse throat, collapsing on her knees.  
  
************************  
  
Jolting up, she felt hot tears burning in her eyes. Blinking them away, Sakura got out of her warm bed. The sun was already up and shining brightly. How late did she sleep in?  
  
"Hurry, they couldn't have gone too far! Find them!" She heard voices calling outside and loud footsteps inside and outside of the palace.  
  
Peering her head out the door, she saw a rather large army of soldiers looking everywhere with swords in their hands.  
  
"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?" She asked, smiling to herself.  
  
One answered," The prisoners who kidnapped you escaped during the night. I don't understand how that can be possible, only a few have the key and the door wasn't broken. It was a miracle they actually walked out alive."  
  
One hand fiddling around with the key in her pocket, Sakura smiled, thinking of Li and what he was doing right now. She was glad she let him go and had no regrets. Whatever happened last night, she wasn't going to think about it now. She got away with letting "the prisoners" out and her father had no idea. He had soldiers storm all of the grounds, for what?  
  
Shutting the door behind her, she walked back into her room. Somewhere, Li was sitting. Somehow she'd see him again. Somehow she'd find happiness in life once more; he was her one true light and she wasn't about to let it dim out. Too long has she been in the shadows of her past.  
  
[A/N -  
  
So now Meilin is in the picture, and she's got her eye on Li. What will happen? I know, and trust me, I have some things planned for this ficcy.....*evil smile*  
  
Sorry this chapter was slow, I just couldn't think of anything else to happen during this stage of the story. More things will happen later on, though.  
  
So, please R&R and tell me what you think.  
  
REMEMBER: More reviews = faster updates. =^_^=  
  
~Angel~ 


	7. The room and its secret

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS so don't even try to sue me! I'm broke! *gets Botan's oar for personal protection*  
  
Chapter 7: The room and its secret  
  
"Yes, but he's just so cute! Too bad Sakura's in the picture." Meilin's cheery voice echoed though the tightly locked door to the servants' quarters. She went on and on talking about Li, but Sakura left before she heard all of it.  
  
Why was she suddenly feeling like this? Since when did she care who Meilin liked? She laughed at herself. She started caring ever since Li came into her life. Before then she had a reason for living - she was a princess, but now she had the will, too.  
  
Now that Sakura thought of it, she never knew when or how her mother died those long years ago, but she knew it was more than just decease. Something told her from the start that one-day she should find out exactly what happened and what her father is keeping from her. Now that she met Li, she had the courage to face her past's demons and free her soul from the never- ending questions once and for all.  
  
Just as Sakura passed her father's quarters, she heard him call her name.  
  
Opening the door and walking inside, she asked," Yes, Father?"  
  
The king was standing in the middle of the room, looking sternly at his daughter. The walls were outlined in gold and silver. A large bed stood in the far left corner. The front window stretched all the way to the ceiling, allowing daylight to flow in.  
  
He spoke supply and carefully, choosing each word with precision. " I have been meaning to talk to you about this earlier, Sakura. But some of the circumstances have kept me from doing so. I have reached a decision that's best for this kingdom and its future." He stopped. There was great pain in his eyes as he looked at her.  
  
Already Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest.  
  
The King continued," You shall wed with Prince Author on the next month's full moon. I have made my decision."  
  
Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into what seemed like hours as Sakura stood there, frozen. She wasn't sure of what to do or what to say. She and Arthur were getting married? Next month? No, that couldn't be true! She hates him.....she can't marry someone she hates.  
  
"This is for the best, Sakura."  
  
Finally, she found a voice inside her. Everything seemed to rush out of her, even her anger. " For the best? For the best for whom, me or this kingdom?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, for all I care this kingdom can burn in hell, along with its heartless king!" She yelled, running out.  
  
This was too much. She hated to admit it, but she actually meant what she said. Every word. Her father didn't care about her, only about the welfare of the kingdom. It didn't matter that she was miserable, as long as the kingdom was all right. That's how its always been ever since her mother passed away.  
  
As she was walking and trying to contain her emotions that have all been bottled up for years, she found herself run into someone's arms. They instantly seized Sakura by her waist before she fell. When she looked up, she saw the one face she didn't want to see for the rest of her life.  
  
"Princess! Fancy running into you here!" Arthur said, picking up her hand and planting a small kiss on it.  
  
"I hate you...." She whispered under her breath, quickly snapping her hand away.  
  
Arthur ignored her sudden act of rejection and said," I hear you are my bride next month. " He smiled. " Don't worry about a thing, Sakura, you'll have the best life - "  
  
"Prince Arthur, I would not marry you if you were the last guy on Earth. Don't you dare touch me again! And as far as a life, I'd be happier in hell than with you!" She screamed out, rushing past him.  
  
"Oh, you'll get used to the idea, Princess. In time..." He said, but Sakura was already running.  
  
All of her emotions seemed to be boiling inside her. The only thing she could think and focus on was Li. She didn't care about that snobby prince; she cared about him.  
  
Sakura froze in realization of what she just thought. She cared about....Li?  
  
~ But I've only known him for a short amount of time.....~ She thought, shaking her head.  
  
Picking up her pace, Sakura decided to go where she could sort all of this out - her mother's room. Heading towards the west side of the castle, she ran up the long, spiral stairs leading into a hallway. At its end was a closed door.  
  
Sakura bit her lower lip. She hasn't come here in so long...almost too long. Yet every time she was in that room, she could feel her mother's presence there with her, somehow guiding her.  
  
"What do I do now, Mother?" Sakura asked aloud, walking in and shutting the door behind her. Her voice crackled in pain. A sweet aroma filled her lungs.....the same scent she remembered her mom wearing while she was just a child.  
  
Unable to control her emotions, Sakura's defenses finally broke down. She collapsed on her knees before the bed, all the tears she was holding back finally rushing out. She didn't know how long she sat crying in that room, but a thought struck her head. She got up, searching for her mother's diary. She knew she had one and Sakura needed to know what she did when a task of marrying a stranger was laid on her shoulders. She needed some kind of guidance. Anything.  
  
Book after book she searched though the bookshelf, not finding what she was looking for. Her hand stumbled upon a small, red book with a lion engraved on it. He seemed to be guarding something. Pulling it out, she noticed symbols and drawings of stars and moons on its front. Perhaps this was the diary.  
  
What happened next Sakura wasn't sure about. She clearly remembered opening the book and a great amount of white light shot out. Then everything blacks out. Now that she was awake again, she looked at the book beside her feet. There were cards all over the floor. Sitting up on her knees, she noticed she was sitting on one.  
  
"Are you okay?" A tiny, un-human voice asked.  
  
Sakura glanced around but didn't see anyone or anything.  
  
"I'm right here! God, I hate being this small!" It said again, only with a more impatient tone.  
  
" Who's there?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Sakura's eyes finally narrowed on a small yellow toy in front of her. She couldn't tell what it was exactly. It looked like a mix between a deformed lion and a cat....only weird looking.  
  
"Stop staring at me will ya?" It said, twitching its tail with a small puff of white fur at the end.  
  
"Who - What are you? A toy that can talk or something?" Sakura asked, crawling over to where it was floating with its small wings and poked its side with her finger. It felt fluffy and soft.  
  
The furry animal slapped her finger away, pouting. "I'm not a toy! I happen to be Keeroberus, the mighty guardian of the Clow Book. You can call me Keero, though." He finished, smiling with pride.  
  
Sakura had to laugh. Mighty guardian? This little thing?  
  
" Right....of course you are..."She said skeptically.  
  
Keero flew over to her, pointing his paw at her face. " You're the chosen Clow Card Mistress....what's your name?"  
  
"Sakura." She answered, trying her hardest not to break out laughing. She had obviously hit her head on something.  
  
"Yeah, as I was saying. You were chosen to protect these magical cards," He motioned at the dormant cards scattered over the floor," from those who want to misuse their powers. Cloud Reed himself must have chosen you...."  
  
" Why am I so special?"  
  
"Not just anyone can open the Clow Book, ya know. Many tried, believe me. But anyway, do you have any food around here? A cake maybe?" Keero excitedly flew around in two circles. "Or better yet, some candy?"  
  
[A/N -  
  
I wasn't planning on having the Clow Cards in this story, but I thought I could have so much fun if I added Keero and the cards. He's just awesome. I was sitting in history today and wrote this chapter. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Anyway, you read and now review, plz.  
  
I'll update as soon as I can, which should be pretty soon.  
  
More reviews = faster updates. =^_^=  
  
~ Angel ~ 


End file.
